phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Red hair
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Candace Flynn page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :*The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :*The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :*'Please make sure you're !' It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :*Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :*''' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' " page. :*'''Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :*'Get Involved!' Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ryan Stoppable (Talk) 00:20, October 2, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Adding speculations Creating fake title card Adding false episode }} Stop Adding Fake Title Cards ﻿ :Creating a couple of fake pages and title cards was a nuisance, but taking a real title card and turning it into a fake title card is definitely not acceptable. If you continue adding false information, you will be blocked from editing for a week and it will get longer if you continue. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for three months Since you have continued to add false information (without logging in this time) and you have a history of adding false information on other wikis, you have been blocked for three months. The next block will be for 1 year and after that is a permanent block. The blocks will be applied to all IPs and accounts that you edit under. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for one year Since you are continuing to add false information and add fake title cards, you have been blocked from editing for one year as per my last message.